I will find you
by fishtalia13
Summary: When the Z.A begins Merle and Daryl half sister is trying to find the duo. Marie Dixon is a city girl though and will she be able to find them. Find out soon.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: Okay some of you may have noticed that I'm a chick got deleted… Well I reread it and decided I didn't like it soooooo… yeah. New story YAY~hey babe sorry didn't come here sooner

CH.1

I will find you

I sighed as I looked through the window of the run-down employee-lounge the hospital had provided us. Everything was so pretty outside; the sky was cloudless, the buttercups were just beginning to bloom, and people were out and about like busy bees. Spring had just broken through the cold Alabama winter. I looked at my watch to see I only had five-minutes of break left. It was around 10:30ish and I had six more hour of work left. I turned my attention away from my watch and finish my Wendy's salad. After I am done I throw away my container and clean up my mess. I then head back to the E.R.

I walk into the nurses' station to wash my hands and get some gloves. There is where I see my best friend chatting up some pretty blonde nurse. I smile as get a horrible, wicked idea. I brush my fingers through straightened bleach blonde hair and smooth my hot pink scrubs down. I walk over to where he's standing and give him a big kiss on the cheek and say "Sorry babe I didn't come to see you sooner." His face goes bright red as the woman gives him a confused look. I look at the woman as if I'm just now realizing her presence. "Oh, hello I'm Marie Dixon." I extend my hand for her to shake; which she does recently. "And I'm sure you've already met my boyfriend Cole." She gives him a confused glair, "boyfriend, huh? Well I have to go!" she said storming off. "MICHELLE WAIT!" Cole called after her.

I start to laugh hysterically until he turns around and glairs at me, "Marie I really liked her! I thought she could be the one!" He whines me and a couple of other nurses just chuckle, "Cole you were just looking for a good lay and you know it!" Everyone in the nurses' station begins to laugh again. Cole's face goes almost as red as his hair. "Shut up! That not he points." I roll my eyes and walk over to him and put my hand on his forehead. I then push his orange hair up and give him a kiss on the forehead, "Better?" I ask. "No but I'm telling Darren. " He says smugly. I shrug and say, "He'll kick your ass not mine." His smug smile falls. "Why did you have to marry such an ass-hole?" I give him a warning look and say" I don't know usually he's nice but he really hates you." Cole frowns and says "Screw this I'm going on break!" He gets up and grabs his lunch, "Fight the system *murse!" I yell after him. He sends me a glair over his shoulder.

I sit in my seat at the front desk. I am the recipient nurse for the E.R. I'm that nurse that gives you paperwork, and give you waiting time, and tell you who is next. Today was a pretty boring day. I had a woman come in because her water-broke and another one who's baby wasn't breathing. A man came in with his arm facing the wrong way and a little girl who was hit by a car. Another man came in with three of his toes missing apparently a snapping turtle bit them off and he was still holding the turtle. Those were only the highlights of my day.

About 10 minutes before my shift ended a hysterical woman came running in. "P-please mam y-you have to he-help my husband!" She begged. "What's wrong with him?" I asked calmly. "P-please j-just help him." She drags me away from my desk to the rear waiting room. There is where I see a colored male sitting in a chair hunched over holding his neck. At closer inspection I saw a huge hunk was missing from his neck. I gasp and freeze up for just a minute before regaining myself. I call for a surgeon and tell him it's an emergency. When he gets down there the man is rushed to the O.R. I was given the job to calm down the woman in hysterics. I tell her everything will be fine, that's our best surgeon, that it wasn't that big of a bite. After calming she down the woman finally told me that her husband was bitten by a woman. She said that the woman looked decade I nodded but I didn't believe it. Little did I know that I had just witnessed the beginning of the end.

A.n: Okay I hope you like it I loved it so much! =3 HAPPY SUMER VACATION!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Okay so thanks for the favs and follows but you know what would make me supper happy? Reviews YAY~ I got no reviews for the last chappy so I was not happy but if you review this time I'll put an O.C of yours in the story. It would just be temporary but it would be fun! You'll probably be dead by the end of the chapter too! So review and give me your O.C ^^

Ch.2

I come home that night to the smells of spice hits my nose almost instantly. I walk into my small kitchen apartment to see my husband, Darren, stirring something. He usually has supper done before I get home so he must've been held over. He runs a hand through his jet black hair. His brown eyes bounce around everything from the plate he already has out, to the timer he set for whatever he cooking. His skin is the perfect tan; it is his natural skin tone since he is one-half Indonesian. I told him he was lucky to be as tan as he is since he is only half Indonesian and spent only ten years in the country.

"Hey, baby." I say walking into the kitchen instead of lingering in the doorway any longer. He jumps the tiniest of bits because he slightly startled by my sudden presence. He smiles and gives me a hug and a kiss to the forehead. "Hey, doll. How was work?" He asks. I frown remembering the incident with the man. "Oh, darling it was horrible. This man came in and he had a huge chunk of his neck missing." He grimaces at the thought. "Well at least you get to relax tomorrow. "He says smiling. "Oh, yeah tomorrows our Anniversary. Isn't it?" He laughs. Of course I remembered I've just been talking about for a month. "Yep! Oh, I made chicken and rice tonight." I look down at the meal and look at him. "Why's it smell spicy then? " I ask. "OH, it's Indian style."

"Hey where are the girls?" I ask, He points to the living room and says, "Watching T.V." I smile and walk into the living room to see my two twin girls watching Sponge bob. Brittney, the oldest by 3 minutes, is lying on the couch, covering it all head to toe. Brittney has black hair like her dad and blue eyes like me. Her hair is long enough to reach the small of her back and most time tied up into a high pony-tail. She's thinner and long-legged. She's not afraid to jump right into things despite the danger. Brianna, the youngest, is in floor leaning up against the couch. Brianna has short hair that stops midway around her neck. Her hair is blonde like mine and she has the same blue eyes as her sister. She is tall like her sister especially for a 13 year old. Brianna has always been kind of a push-over and a little bit geeky, but she has a good heart and see's the best in everyone.

"Hey, girls." I say. Both of there heads turn to look at me and Brianna says, "Hey mom." While Brittney just sticks an arm in the air as a wave. I smile and walk the way toward my bed-room. I walk into my and Darren's conjoined bed-room and smile as I see the picture's we have everywhere. We have pictures from when we first met, I was 16 at the time he was 18, to pictures when the girls were born. I see one picture in particular and smile as I pick it up. It's mine and Darren's wedding photo. I'm wearing a lacey white dress and Darren's wearing a white suit. We were 20at the time. Next to us are my half-brothers. Daryl is at my side an arm around me and his small trademark smile. On the other side is my husband he looks nervous because Merle has an arm around him in the midst of laughing. I was pretty sure he was drunk. Or high. Or both. Good ole Merle.

I smile remembering the summer my mom made me go see my real dad.

030This is a line break 030

I sat in my mom's car jumping up and down on the seat watching the Georgian scenery go by. I've never seen so much open land in my life being from L.A. This was also the first time I rode a plane, saw a pine tree, and saw a wild snake. We got off at the Atlanta airport and I was shocked of how hot it was. The people talked funny too. We were at a gas-station when I saw my first real snake. My mom told me go to the rest-room because we wouldn't be stopping for a while and she said my ten-year old bladder wouldn't last.

I walked into the restroom to see a long rubber snake on the ground. I smiled as I thought of how happy my mom would be to see I brought it to the lost and found instead of keeping it. I reached down to pick it up and a arm wrapped around my wrist. I turned around to see a woman with big hair and lots of make-up looking at me. "Nuh-uh honey, that's a snake. It bit you." She said in one of those funny voices. I nod and she let me go. I walked around the snake and went to the bathroom.

Now I'm only about 5 minutes away from my dad and I was so excited. The closer we got to his house the more and more pine trees I saw and the less and less houses I saw. We were now on dirt road and a ugly yellow trailer be saw in the distance. I look at my mama and ask, "Is that it?" She nods and I almost burst with joy.

When we get to the driveway I see a man sitting on the front porch of that trailer. He doesn't move as we get out and mama gets my bags. I hold onto my Dora back-pack as tight as I can. When we get to the front porch I can see a taller, older boy looking out the screen door with a younger boy in front of him. I smile but they just stare my mama takes my hand and brings me to the man on the porch. He's sitting on a rocking chair. He is dark but not black. He looks like he one of those men out in the sun a lot. He has a lot of scares littering his hands. I smile at him but he looking at my mama who's glaring at him.

"Here she is." Mama says gesturing toward me. He looks down at me and I smile he just continues to look at me. He looks back at my Mama and says, "I can see that." Mom rolls her eyes and faces me. She gives me a kiss and tells me to be good. I watch her drive down the dirt road and turn back to face my dad. His hairline is receded and graying. He picks up my bags and says, "Follow." I do as I'm told and follow him hugging my Dora back-pack tighter. I follow him to the back of the small trailer to a room with two beds. I look up at him as he says, "You'll be sharing this room with your brothers. I'm making them share a bed so you'll have one to yourself." He then sets my suitcase down and leaves.

I sand there a minute confused before I look around the room. The bed he sat my bags on is wrapping a baggy looking blanket. I sit down on it and smile. I get to share a room with my brother. I can't wait to meet them.

Just then there's a knock on the wall outside my open door. There is where I see a woman wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. She has an apron around her waist and she's smiling. She's my daddies other wife. She's really pretty and has long brown hair. "Hey there." She says sitting down beside me. I smile and she smiles back. The first person to return my smile. "Hi!" I say happily. Her smiles become wider and she says, "Want me to show you around?" I nod. She shows me the bathroom, and the kitchen/ living room. She shows me there room. And the back yard. "If you have any question just ask me, alright?" I nod. The she smiles and ruffles my hair.

"How 'bout you go play with Daryl. I'm not sure if Merle likes to play anymore. "I nod. I then start to look around for the one called Daryl. She giggles and then calls, "DARYL, MERLE! COME 'ERE!" I hear two pairs of feet, one running and one walking. When they come around the corner of the trailer I can't help but smile. There is a little boy, younger than me with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a t-shirt that's way too big for him and he's smiling a snagle-tooth smile. He's missing his two front teeth. The other boy is a lot taller than the boy and has buzzed brown hair and blue eyes. He's seems to be a lot taller than me.

The woman smiles and says, "The little brat here," She points to the younger boy," Is Daryl and he's four and that one's Merle and he's 14." I wave. Merle gives a nod of acknowledgement and Daryl waves his hand back and forth ecstatically.

030 This is a time skip030

I smile at the small flash back. I put down the picture frame and take a showers thinking about my child-hood.

A.N: This is the longest chapter I've EVER written!

Please please please REVIEW! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks to Zerogravityganja, golden-priestess, ANIMAL - L0VER, Chaoscrew for following ^^ Ummm so I am kind of sad because yet again no one reviewed except for my BFF DaydreamBliss. So when I get at least 5 reviewers I will let that 5th reviewers O.C be in the story for like a long time ^-^

Ch.3

I walk out of the shower humming a tune I heard on the radio on my way home. I smile when I hear my husband's voice calling us for supper. I walk into the kitchen now wearing sweat pants and a over-sized T-shirt. I see my children setting the table as my husband serves the food on the already set plates. I walk in and kiss my husband on the cheek. "I was thinking Darren; we should go see my brother's." Darren's face scrunches up in thought. "Well, I mean when will we have time?" I frown as I sit down. "Maybe I ask a week off and let the girls go see there uncles." Darren begins to bit the top of his nail. "Are you sure you want them around that kind of influence?" He asks. I look at him wide eyed for a moment before saying, "What's that expose to mean?!" The girls begin to shrink down in there chair as I raise my voice. He gives me a smile and takes hold of hand. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying your brothers aren't the best examples for the girls." He's talking to me like one talk to an angered child. I rip my hand from his and yell," And your family is!" I get up and stomp to be room angrily. I hear him calling after me but I slam the door and lock it like an angry teen-ager.

I fall on our bed and sigh. "I know Merle isn't what everyone thinks he should be but he's really a good man." I say to myself. "He's just in to some bad things."

I remember the day he came home with those stupid people for the first time

030 this is a line break030

It had been my forth summer at the Dixon's trailer. I was now 14, Daryl was 8, and Merle was 18. At the moment I was helping Daryl build a house out of blocks. "Hey, Daryl you know where Merle went?" Daryl shook his head and smiled. He was always smiling. He really surprised me sometimes. I know my dad's a horrible man by this time and on occasion, he'll get drunk and beat the shit out of Daryl and when Merle was younger, him too. Merle can fight back now but poor little Merle is gaining more and more scars. Dad has never laid a hand on me, because if he did my mom would not only take me away but Daryl and Merle.

I stack another block on Daryl's house and smile. It's really tall and the slightest movement will make it tumble over. He has to stand up to reach the top by now. I laugh as he gets on his tippy-toes to put the last block on. WE both stand back and look at it. "Looks good dare-bear~" I giggle. Dar-beat is my nick-name for him; he hates it. He frowns and says. "Don call me dat!" I laugh and ruffle his hair. Just then the door opens and slams close making Daryl's building fall over. I frown and walk into the living-room too see what the commotion was. Daryl is right behind me. When I get to the living room I see a group of about 7 to 8 people there. Merle is sitting on couch with to large busted blondes on either side of him. Across from that are to guys on the floor. One is smoking something to fat to a cigarette and the other one has a beer bottle. In dad's chair is a tall black headed boy holding the same fat cigarette thing. In the kitchen there is a blonde woman and a red-headed guy are going through fridge and pantry.

I frown and walk all the way into the living-room telling Daryl to stay in the hall. I walk up to merle and by doing so getting everyone's attention. "What are you doing Merle!? Mama said no guest when no one home!" Merle looks up at me and chuckles, "Well I'm here and you're here so technically there are people here." I frown and put my hands on my hips. "You know wh-" I was interrupted b the red-head from the kitchen yelling, "Ohh, Merle you never told us you had such a pretty sister." He walks into the living room and stands beside me. Merle laughed, "Oh dear Cole she's only 14 and a city girl way out of your league." He frowns and turns to me. He pulls a fat cigarette from his pocket and says, "Want a joint?" I give him a confused look and shake my head. I then turn back to Merle, "I'm serious Merle we're gonna get in trouble!" His face drops and he says, "No one's gonna know if keep ya' damn mouth shut!" I blink at him slightly hurt, "But-" "You heard me now go to the room!" he yelled. I stare at him a minute before walking off to our room taking Daryl's hand.

030 this is a line break030

After that things just got worse and worse. The only good thing that came from that was Cole and after he went to rehab he was one of my closest friends.

I get up and grab my cell phone before dialing a number I haven't in about mouths.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I begin to get nervous. What if he's asleep or busy? I bet he doesn't even want to talk right now.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

"Hello."  
I feel my heart skip a beat at the sound of that familiar southern drawl.

"Uh, h-hey Daryl?'

"Maria?"

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if you've heard from Merle any."

Silence. "uh, yeah he's gonna get out of prison on Thursday."

I smile, shy as always. "So how about you, Dare-bear?"

I hear him chuckle, "I thought you stop calling me that when I hit puberty."

I giggle, ""Nope~ you're my baby bubby!"

The conversation continues until about 11:00 that morning. I felt better after hearing his voice and I guessed my husband fell asleep on the couch.

A.N: Hey I don't think I'm gonna update till I have 4 reviews so plz REVIEW PLEASE ^^ it makes me super sad when ya'll don't review ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: A super Awesome thanks to violinplayer98, Arrialee, Chaoscrew for reviewing. All your reviews touch my heart and made me want to cry. And a super super AWESOME thanks to Chaoscrew for her amazing review that did make me cry! Oh, btw my spell-check hates your name ^^ JK

Ch.4 (OMG I'm already on ch.4 ^0^)

The next morning I awake to a lonely bed and food cooking. I smile remembering that my husband slept on the couch last night. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see my husband flipping pancakes. He turns around when I open the fridge to make me a glass of milk. He looks at me for a minute before giving me a sheepish smile. He then walks over to me and gives me a kiss. "Hey, baby-doll sorry about last night. I really am." He says as he walks back to the stove. I smile and say, "It's okay babe. I talked to Daryl all night anyway." He laughs and sets a plate of two pancakes covered in whip-cream. He sits down beside me and places the syrup down with him.

"Happy Anniversary." He says. I smile and kiss him on the lips before returning back to my meal. I finish up my plate and take it to the sink were I proceed to wash it. He come up behind me puts his hand on my hips and starts to sway. I giggle and bend my head back and kiss him. "Let's get dress and get our day started." He whispers in my ear romantically. I laugh and push him off to go wake the girls.

"Girls get up. You're going to spend the day with Aunt Shelly, remember." Shelly is Darren's sister but me and her get along so well, she's practically my Bff. Brianna is already p and dressed she's just play with her tablet, while Brittney is still fast asleep. I smile and walk over to her. "Brittney~ you better get up." I hear a mumbled response I can't understand. I sigh and start to tickle her like I did when she was little. "Moooom stops!' she begs fighting back my tickles. "Not until you're out of bed." She hurriedly stand ups. I laugh and stop tickling her. "Ya'll get 45 minutes to get dress." I say as I leave the room.

I walk into my bedroom to see my husband getting dress in a nice plaid button-up t-shirt. He's wearing Khaki shorts and a pair of brown dress shoes. I smile and go to or closet to pull out a blue sundress and black sandals. I easily put them on and go to the bath-room to put on my make-up. I only put on some eye-liner and mascara. I never wear foundation because I have a naturally nice complexion.

I walk out to see my husband running comb through his short black hair. I grab my head-band and wear that. I walk out of our room grabbing my pink wallet and Darren's keys. I walk back into the girl's room to see them fully dress and fighting over Brianna's tablet. Brianna has her hair in a small dog-tail and is wearing a gray Hello kitty t-shirt with some shorts. Brittney has her hair down and has clipped up her bangs. She's wearing an Adventure time t-shirt and bright pink shorts.

I smile and walk back into my room and throw the keys at my husband which he catches. "Ready to go?" I ask and he nods. I go and get the girls and we all get into his dork little ford. I have always Chevrolet person myself but it's his car not mine. To be honest I never really cared about cars until I moved to Alabama were that and football is all they care about.

When we arrive at Shelly's house she on the front porch with her son. Shelly is more of a suburban soccer mom if you asked me. She's blonde and has a son who's 15 and two step-daughters. I get out of the car and laugh as Shelly gives me a tight hug. "Happy anniversary!" She says giggling. "Thanks." I say. The girls and Darren get out of the car Immediately Brittney goes up to Shelly's son, Michael, and starts and argument of which sport is better baseball or softball.

After we thank Shelly and her and Darren get there hugs out of the way we officially start our anniversary. We drive to the movie theater and watch Paranormal Activity. Not exactly the most romantic movie in the world but we both wanted to watch it. After we finish the movie we go out to eat at a classic restaurant that's been there for years. We not only eat hot dog but we share a milk-shake like in the good day… olden days. Okay, not really but can't a girl dream.

We began walking down the walk-way to our car that is still at the movie-theater. It's about a 10 minute walk. As we walking I saw a large lump on the ground. I look at it for a minute to see it's a woman. I look at my husband and say, "See if she's okay." He nods and walks to the woman. "Mam are you okay?" No answer. "Mam?" He asks again. He bends down to shack her and she thrashes at him he mages to get away from her but his keg is still close to her and she takes a big bite of it. I scream and yell and my husband kick the woman until she lets go. It was just a bite nothing was torn off or anything but it did draw blood.

"Darren we need to get to the hospital!" I yelled helping him to his feet. We hobbled away from the crazy hobo- woman and stopped at the other end of that building. "Let me see it." I say grabbing his leg. It didn't look too bad. "We need to go to the hospital." I said again. He nods and we get in the car. He's holding onto his leg and breathing loudly. When we get to the E.R I run in and tell the current recipient nurse what happened. We were rushed to a small station where a doctor cleaned his leg and gave us some antibiotic's.

I called Shelly and asked her if she would take the girls home for us and she agreed so when we got home the girls were in bed and asleep. My husband had a high fever and had staggered breathing so I made him sleep the bed alone while I took the couch. I didn't want to catch his fever. I fell asleep that night not knowing the dexterous effect's in the morning.

A.N: Ya'll are gonna hate me next chapter ^*^


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks to Arrialee, Chaoscrew, and lunasky99 and all the peeps who faved and followed. Ya'll mean the world to me. Oh hope ya'll don't hate me too much this chapter. Oh, and tell me if my action scene okay. I don't think it is.

Ch.5

I have a peaceful sleep and wonderful dreams that night. I dream of Mario cart racing and balloon animals. I'm awoken from my peaceful sleep by a high pitch scream. I look around and I don't see anything. I hear it again and realize it's coming from my daughter's bedroom. I jump up, the blanket I was using fell to my feet, I run to my daughter's room. The door is off its hinges and I fell dread build up in my system. I look into the purple room to see my husband bent over my Brittney's bed. "Hun you sca-" He turns around to reveal his white pajama shirt covered in blood; our daughter's blood. He begins to walk towards me slowly. H-hon? Baby? DARREN!" I yell as he gets closer. He lunges at me and I move out of the way just in time. I look over towards Brittney to see her bleeding heavily from the huge bite marks in her stomach. I start to cry and didn't notice my husband launch himself at m. He makes me fall to the ground. He's hovering over me snapping. I have a hold of his shoulders and pushing him back. He's slowly overpowering me. I begin to scream. "DARREN! DARREN STOP!" It only gets him more worked up. I look over to look for something to fight him back with.

That's when I see Brianna sitting on her bed sobbing. She hugging to a hello-kitty plushy we got her for Christmas. I feel a protective urge come over me and I yell, "BRIANNA! BRIANNA LISTEN! LEAVE, GO GET HELP!" She just sits there and sobs louder. "Oh, god. Please help. God please." She chants over and over again. "BRIANNA GO!" This time she stands up and runs out of the door. I look up t see my husband's teeth, full of flesh, snap at me. I scoot back and get enough leverage to kick him in the stomach. He doesn't make any sounds of pain but does move back enough were I can stand up. I look over to Brittney. I couldn't see her chest moving anymore. I feel my heart drop and run over to her. I grab her hand and say, "Brittney, you need to get up please!" I keep my eye on my husband and as he walk towards us. I stand up and run to the kitchen. I grab a kitchen knife from our knife block and run towards the room again to see my husband already in the hall- way. I run up to him and dig the knife into his chest; I close my eyes as I do so. I reopen them to see the glazed over eyes of my used-to-be-husband. This catches me off guard and I scream and fall over. He on me again before I know it. I close my eyes and just pray to god a miracle happens. And it does. Just then I hear a loud BOOM! I scream again and close my eyes tighter. When nothing happens I open my eyes to see my husband lying on my chest with a whole in his head. I scream and push my husband off of me. I start to sob into my hands when I feel hands on my shoulder. I look up to see my neighbor, Steve.

He's a black man, and used to be farmer. He's also older than me by at least 50 years. He looks at me for a minute and gives a small sad smile. "Do you know what's happening?" He asks. I sob some more and shake my head. He stands up and offers a hand to me. I grab it and he pulls me up. "Were you bit?" He asks. I shake my head. My eyes widened as I remember Brittney. "M-my daughter!" I sob pointing towards the bed-room. He shakes his head and says, "Show me." I nod and bring him to the girls shared room. He gasps a little when he sees Brianna and I start to sob more.

I run to her bed-side and she looks upat me. "H-honey… Honey you're gonna be fine." I look away to let a sob out. "We'll call the hospital and you'll be fine." Steve walks over to me and shakes his head, "The hospital can't help. No one can. "

I look up at him with wide eyes and say, "W- what do y-you mean?" Steve eyes go to down cat and feel like I'm going to die. She's not going to make it. "You're husband, he was something I call a lifeless. They have appearance of a human but really there like flesh-eating animals. They don't remember us or anyone for that matter. They think of as food. When they bite you you're turned to one. And then the cyle continues. The only way to kill them is to shoot them through the head." When he says this he takes out a gun and put it to Brittney's head. Her and my eyes go wide and turn back towards the man, "NO! NO YOU CAN'T SHE MY BABY Girl!" I scream. Just then Steve's wife ,Wanda, walks in and she's frowning, "It's the only way. Trust us." She says trying to take me away. "No! NO STOP!" I scream. Then the trigger is pulled and I know the rest of my heart went with it.

030 this is a line beak 030

We're now in the back of a rusted re pick-up truck. I'm holding Briana as she sobs into my shirt. Steve told us to make all our medicines, weapons and canned food. I'm holding a 22. It's the only thing I know how to shoot. He told us we're all going to Atlanta to find shelter since Alabama isn't in lock-down yet. Right now traffic is completely packed up and no one's moving. Steve's yelling and cussing for them to hurry up. I sigh as I slowly drift off to sleep again.

I dream of my daughter's and my husband's haunted face. I dream that he got me and I turned into one of those things. I wake up with a scream when I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I sit up quickly waking Brianna in the progress. It's Steve he's giving me weird look and says, "Get out. We're walking. We haven't move in three hours." My eyes widened at this. "What? Where are we?" I ask. He frowns and says, "We're in Jackson County." We're not even in Georgia yet, I think. I get out and I'm instantly hit with the duffel bag of food. It's heavy but I manage. Steve's holding the bag with weapon and Wanda the medical/clothes bag. And Brianna is wearing the back-pack with all the addiontal stuff. This trip is going to take forever.

Steve goes through the weapons bag and hands Brianna a throwing knife and says, "Just in case." He hands me one two and put it around my belt loose. We begin to head out on our incredibly long journey.

A.N: Congratulations to Arrialee for being my 5th reviewer. As a prize you either get free one-shot or an O.C in the story ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

A.N:Sorry for not updating I've been obsessing over The last of us. Thanks to Chaoscrew and lunasky99 for reviewing… ^^ Oh and Arrialee we met you little early soooooo yep… is that bad. I hope I do your O.C well. Oh and if anyone is good at math figure out how many hours it would take to get to Walker county, Georgia from Scottsboro, Alabama. And I have a poll for this story… I am too embarrassed to ask in the story. I really hope you like what I did with your character Arrialee I feel like she a well thought out character and I hope you like the weapons I gave her. ^~^ I do not own Mia.

Ch.6 (AHHHH Me so happy)

We walked and walked. We hadn't had a break for about four hours. We ran into a group of about three or four lifeless but other than that it was a pretty uneventful walk. We had just passed the state line about an hour ago. We are now looking for a place to stay.

"If you see a barn or hotels tell me… or anything that looks abandoned." Steve says. I look at my I-phone to see it's about 1:00 in the morning. That's all phones are good for anymore is telling time and internet. All the phone- lines are down. If they were up I would be talking to either Daryl or Cole. My mind drifts back to Cole. He's probably freaking out since I didn't come into work and didn't answer my phone. He probably went to the house and saw Darren and Brittney. My heart aches at the sad thought of home where my dead daughter and husband now lay.

I look down at Brianna who is barley awake and is holding my hand. She hasn't held my held since she was about 7 or 8. She rubs at her eyes childishly. "Found one!" Wanda says pointing to an old hotel. The hotel is run-down looking. I sigh and think of the many times our family probably drove passed this same hotel a million times. We walk towards the motel and find the doors are locked and nobody was there or that they weren't letting us in.

Steve starts to pace the front of the hotel. I sigh and sit down on the wall on the next to the door. I look up at him and ask, "Steve how did you know what was happening to Darren?" My heart ache at the thought of my husband's clouded eyes. He stops and looks at me. He runs a finger through his graying hair. I start to feel doubt taking over. I followed this man blindly and sat there and let him shoot my daughter and husband. I stand up and walk over to him. "YOU DIDN'T KNOW DID YOU?!" I yell. He looked at me wide-eyed. I give him a shocked look and walk of and grab Brianna's hand. I just followed this guy around like an idiot. "WAIT!" I hear Wanda yell. I ignore her. Brianna looks up at me and says, "Where are we gonna go?" I look at her and say, "Away from here." I look up and continue to walk back towards the road. I sigh when I realize that we have no car and home about, at the least four hours away.

"Maria listen." I hear Steve say as he runs up behind me and grabs my forearm. I turn around angrily. "What, Steve? Are you gonna tell me that you just knew because that's not gonna cut it!" I yell. He shakes his head and says, "My father was in a scientist. And he told me to watch out for the dead to start walking and when it did use his plan. There's a place that he told me to go to. He told me it's gonna be the only safe place left. He said it was somewhere around Atlanta. He said it gonna be called the CDC. He was on his death bed when he told me this and he never told me how he knew all this but I know he knew what he was talking about. Please just trust me." He begs.

I give him a glare and say, "I supposed to believe that! You're gonna trust an old crazy man!" I yell. He looks at me and says, "Yes, and what if it is true are you going to go and put your LAST daughter's life in danger like a FUCKIN' IDIOT!" He yells the last part. I walk over to him and slap him hard across his face.

Wanda stomps over to me and punches me in the face. She makes me stumble over and I look at her. "Now, you listen and you listen good. You aren't gonna touch my husband again. In fact your gonna try you best to be nice to 'im 'cause he saved you worthless life." I nod. I didn't punch her back because she close to twice my size.

Steve looks at me for a second then heads back to the hotel. I grab Brianna's hand and walk back, too. He yells at the door for a couple more minutes before we realize we are attracting Lifeless. I cover my eyes as he walks up to them and stabs them in the head. He finally decides to break down the door. He stomps the door twice before it gives in. He walks in and me and Brianna follow. BANG. I scream and jump when I hear the sound of gun-shots. I look towards where the shot came from to see a Woman behind the desk with a pistol looking gun.

My eyes go wide and I look towards Steve who standing there with a bullet holes in the wall next this head. He stands there glaring at the poor woman. She doesn't look to be past her twenties. She has brown hair that reaches her shoulder. She would look intimidating f she didn't have tears strolling down her cheeks.

I put up my hands and step in front of Brianna, "We aren't gonna hurt you." I say. She turns her attention away from Steve to look at me. Wanda runs over to Steve to make sure he's alright. She stares at me for a moment before saying, "How do I know!" She yells. Her accent tells me she's not around here. "Steve put your guns on the ground." I say as I do the same thing I tell him to do. She watches him while the guns still pointed at me. He slowly puts the guns on the ground. She takes a deep breath and puts her gun on the desk she's behind. "I-I'm sorry. I thought ya'll were one of those things at first. And when I shot at you I was sure you were going to kill me." She says siting down on the desk. She looks at me and extends her hand and says, "I'm Mia." She says. I shake her hand and say "I'm Maria. That my daughter Brianna and our neighbors Steve and Wanda." They wave at her and she waves back.

"Ya'll plan on staying here?" She asks standing up. Steve nods and says, "Yeah, we're heading to Atlanta." He says. He glances at the guns. "Oh, yeah you can have those backs." She says gesturing to the guns. Steve nods and asks, "You wanna go with us?" She gives him a confused look and says, "Huh?" "To Atlanta, do you wanna come?" She looks at him wide-eyed and nods, "Yeah, of course. THANKS!" She says. She grabs her gun and shoves in in her holster. He smiles and says, "Well we're gonna go to sleep." Steve says as him and Wanda walk toward an opened room.

I smile at her. She's only about two inches shorter than me and I'm 5'6. "Wanna room with us?" I ask gesturing to me and Brianna. She nods and I smile again.

A.N: Hope you like how I did Mia.


	7. Chapter 7

A,N: I am back from a very long wait…. Yay~

Ch.7

I lay in bed for hours despite my sleepiness. I know that I should get sleep but my head just won't slow down. I think about the woman. What her story was, where she came from, who did she lose? I also think about how I no longer have internet, I guess it was the second thing to give out. There is still electricity but it flicks on and off so I know it's not going to last long either.

I start to think about my brothers. They're big boys, I have to remind myself. I wonder if they're looking for me, or are they heading off on their own. Maybe they don't even know yet. Merle might still be in prison, leaving my poor baby brother by himself. I plan on looking for them when we get to Atlanta, they don't live to far away.

My brain finally turns off and I fall asleep to the sounds of my daughters breathing.

*Dream/flashback*

The sky is dark, and looks about to burst. Somehow it matches everyone's mood. None talks as the preacher does his tings. Every so often you can hear a sob. Daryl is holding on to my dress fighting back tears. He's only ten; he shouldn't have to go through this. I look over at Merle who stands there with emotionless eyes. He doesn't cry in front of people but I know he needs to.

I sigh and look down. Grass is sticking to my black heels, because of the dew from this morning. I fought to be here. I fought with my mama and I fought with daddy. I fought because I knew I needed to be here. She was like the loving mother I never had. Don't get me wrong my mama loves me, but Mrs. Dixon loved me even if I wasn't hers.

I look up, from my shoes to see the preacher finishing up. Daddy gets up and puts his rose on the coffin. Then Merle did, if I didn't know better I would think he was crying. Then it's mine and Daryl's turn, I take his hand and we walk over to the coffin. He puts his rose down and his lips starts to quiver. I put my rose on there and do a quick prayer and lead us back to where we were standing.

When they begin to lower the casket Daryl breaks down. He sobs into my dress and I rub his hair as he does so. Merle comes over and picks him up and lets him cry into his shoulder. I feel tears begin to prickle at the corners of my eyes. Merle would usually tell him that only girls cry but he knows the pain he's going there. I lean my head over on Merle's shoulder and begin to cry. We stood there al together, Merle keeping comforting us and telling us it was going to be okay.

*end of dream/flash back*

I awake with sunlight and tears in my eyes. It's been years since I've even thought about that day. I think back to Merle and how people say he's a bad man; they've never seen Merle's good side. I get up and try to flip on the light and see it's not working. Well, apparently I was right. I open the windows waking Brianna and Mia in the process.

"Good morning." Mia says sleepily smile and begin to get some water and crackers out. I hand her a pack of peanut butter and me and Brianna share a pack of cheese and peanut butter. Mia munches on her meal and smiles, "so where are you from?" She asks.

I smile a tiny bit, "Well, I'm originally from L,A but we moved to Alabama when I was 21." Brianna just continues to eat. Mia smile and runs a hand through her hair. "Yea, I'm from New Mexico." My eyes widen and I smile, "Long ways from home." She frowns a little bit, "My... friend… got bit." I look at her for a second and then look away. "So why'd you wanna come to Georgia?" "I got family down here." I nod.

After a while, Steve comes out and tells us we should hit the road soon. I change into a navy green tank-top and a pair of cargo shorts and tennis-shoes. I put my hair up in a high-pony tail and brush my teeth.

We grab our bags with help from Mia and we head on our way. I start to whistle a tune from my child-hood that I heard a lot, it was called 'The farmer and the Dell'. Mia starts to sing along with my whistling, "The farmer in the dell. The farmer in the dellHeigh-ho, the derry-o. The farmer in the dell." Soon Steve and Wanda join in and eventually got Brianna singing too. Brianna was actually kind of smiling for the first time since this has all went down.

I start to whistle other songs like, 'When the ants come marching in', or 'Itsy-bitsy spider'. We were having so much fun we almost forgot it was the end of the world. Almost. We were singing 'When the ants come marching in.' when we heard a scream. I turn around to see Wanda with a life-less have her size on top of her. Steve quickly gets his gun out and shoots it. Wanda climbs to her feet and starts to cry. "Are you bit?" Mia asks. "Of course she's not." Steve says.

We continue to walk until Wanda says she's not feeling well something to do with the shock or something. We make camp in the deep scary woods. It's not dark yet so it's not bad and Steve says will be back on the road in no time. Wanda begins to feel sicker, though and we have to stay the night. To me it was a waste of time; Time that could be spent with my brothers or in the safety of the CDC.

After dinner we of tuna, we begin to make beds in trees. The sun is just about to set so the mosquitoes are buzzing in our ears. I make me and Brianna a make sift bed in a high branch of an oak and tie rope around the trunk for later use.

Mia comes over to me and says, "Not to sound mean, bur isn't Wanda acting weird?" I look toward the couple and Wanda's lying on the ground breathing heavily. I nod, "Well, she was almost bit, hse might be going through shock. I should go see I was a nurse." I walk over to Wanda and smile. She smiles back. "I was just wondering if you wanted me to look at anything. I was a nurse." Wanda frown and shakes her head. "Naw, Sweet-pie. I'm fine." I nod and stand up.

I finish up mine and Brianna's camp and help Steve with his. I also help get Wanda up there. We all go to our trees, mine an oak, Mia's a pine, and Steve's the oak beside ours. I find myself thinking of all the times Daryl and Merle tried to talk me hunting. Key word: Tried. We never caught anything; thay said I was a bad shot and I talked to much. I fall asleep thinking of that.

I awake by a scream.

A.N: Thanks for reading and to all those that didn't know my computer had a mega super virus and I didn't have the money to get it fixed. I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: okay, thanks for the reviews. They make me wanna right till my heart falls out, so if you want me to write review. This chapter kinda suck because my mom was reading over my shoulder all day and the T.V was on racing. Please review.

Ch. 8

"AHHH!" a familiar voice echoed through the woods. My eyes fling open and look down at Brianna and see she's still safe, startle but safe. I then look across at the pine tree and see Mia is okay, too. My eyes go wider and I see Steve on the ground with Wanda above him. She's snapping at him like a wild dog. My heart begins to beat rapidly as I figure out what is happening. I go to my bad to pull out my 22 I load it quickly and turn around to aim when I hear a bang. Mia had already got shot the woman and is beginning to climb down her tree. I quickly put my gun down and help Brianna down and get down myself.

"Were you bit?" I hear Mia ask. She has her gun in her hand still. Steve just stands there for a moment and look down to his arm. I follow his gaze to see a huge hunk of meat missing. My heart drops. Mia sighs and sits down. "What now?" I ask. Steve takes his gun from his pack and points it to his head. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream. He shakes his head and pulls the trigger before I can stop him.

Brianna screams and hides her face into my side. I just stand there and look at the two people that saved my life. "We better get going." Mia says, "Those gun shots probably attracted those things." I nod and pick up the food and medicines they were carrying; I leave the clothes. I also grab the map and find the nearest highway. He has the direction to the CDC highlighted in red.

We divided the pack evenly among us but it's still heavy, like when you have to carry all your books home from school. Brianna is stumbling at how heavy her load is but there's nothing we can do. I sigh and we continue to walk. The CDC is now about two days walk now. When we encounter lifeless now, it's scarier. Me or Mia a have to get them now and it honestly scary.

Something I've learned about Mia is she talks a lot. I think it calms her down, but it makes harder to listen to our surroundings. Brianna is back to being quiet and depressed. We are in Cobb County now.

Those things are becoming more of a threat. It's not even funny how many we run into now. We've learned to use knifes or blunt objects instead of guns. It's been a while since we've run into alive people. Honestly I'm scared we're only ones still alive.

We set up camp in a small barn. I feel oddly safe. I make me and Brianna and me a small bed. We have blanket and we use rolled up clothes as pillows.

Tonight I dream of my husband

*flash dream*

I am literally shaking I'm so nervous. I pick up some of the clothes that litter the small room I share with Daryl; Merle is moved out now. I sigh when I see Daryl come out of the bathroom with a blue button-up shirt. "You look nice." I say. Daryl rolls his eyes and says, "I feel stupid." The 12year old says. Yes, I'm 18 years old and I'm still going down here to visit my dad. "Why do I have to dress up?" He asks. I sigh. "I don't want my boyfriend thinking my family is rednecks." Daryl laughs and says, "So, you gonna lie." I smack him and put the clothes in the clothes-hamper.

I was in the middle of taking the casserole out of the oven when I hear the knock that I know is my boyfriend. I watch from the kitchen as my dad gets up and answers the door. The open revel my current boyfriend, Darren. He's wearing a white button-up and a pair of black slacks. He has his hair combed over and pink and white flowers in his hand. He's two or three inches taller than my daddy and he still looks nervous.

"Hello, sir." He says and ascends a hand out for my dad to shake. My dad looks at the hand and turns around saying, "You're gonna have to earn that." He sits back down on the couch.

I sigh and go in there giving him a hug. HE smiles and hand me the flowers. "Thanks." I say and put them in a vase. "You can go sit in the living room, super almost done." I say. He nods and sits on the couch next to my dad. "Hey, you!" I hear Daryl say from the living room. I smile as I mix the sugar into the tea.

After a little while we all sit down for dinner and Daryl and my dad start to question Daren. I am smiling as he starts to woo my family. MY dad is not to thrilled about him being Asian, but my mom would killed him if he said anything.

Daryl was in the middle of a story when I heard the door open and I raspy voice yelling for us to come and great him. My eyes widened and meet Daryl's and we both jump up, leaving a smirking Pa and a nervous Darren.

I run into the living room to see Merle in the doorway holding a beer. "There you brats are!" He yells. My heart drops and I just shake my head as he pulls me into a hug. "I'm just about outa beer." He says and heads to the kitchen. I sigh and follow behind him. "WHY THA' HELL IS THERE A DAMN MEXICAN IN TH'" KITCHEN!" I walk in and say, "He's Indonesian and he's my boyfriend." The house goes quiet.

*END*

I wake up the next morning and begin to cry thinking of my husband's decaying body lying in my hall way. I look over at Brianna and I think of Brittney. Brittney was always the survivor. She would be trying her best to get us up right now to get a move on. I miss them both so much. I sob until everyone else wakes up.

A.N: Please review, I would love you! Two is all I need plz ^3^ Oh, and we have a contest. If any one can guess where I am from, they one shot~

I've had this done for about 4 days but band camp makes it hard to post!


	9. Chapter 9

A.n: okay guys I'm doing this from a tablet at 10 at night so it may not be 100℅ oh, And we have a contest! Yay! Look at bottom A.N to see what it is^°^ thanks for the reviews, they are like drugs I can't get enough ^°^

Ch.9

When everyone finally awoke, we made a small breakfast of canned corn. We then, got dressed and headed on our way. I feel gross and like I need a bath. I want to fine a stream or something soon, but I know it's just wishful thinking. We are also running a little low on water.

Brianna isn't talking to me anymore. I think she may be going through a depression. It's scary, how I can't get her meds for it anymore.

I still remember the day I found out I was pregnant.

*flash back*

I sit in the lonely waiting room, my husband, and my brothers either side of me. It just so happened I have been sick for the past couple of weeks that my brothers have been visiting. I refused to go until earlier today, when I had sharp pains in my belly. It was so scary that I demanded to go to the E.R.

About sitting in the waiting room for about three hours they finally call me in there. A nurse that I know looks familiar walks in and then Merle starts to laugh. "Oh, goodness me, is that you Coal?" Cole. That sounds familiar. Then a light bulb pops up and I remember the red-headed Cole. The Cole that used to be Merle's drug-buddy turned my friend. I get up and give him a huge hug. "oh, my god. Been forever since I have seen you!" I say. Darren glares at him and says, "Who are you?" Cole chuckles and says, "An old family friend." I laugh and say, "He was my best friend in the world~"

Cole smiles and sits and starts checking my blood-sugar. "Yeah, then I moved over here to Alabama and we grew apart." I smile. "So, you became a nurse?" Merle asked. "Yeah, what of it?" Cole retorted. Merle held his hands up in defeat.

Cole begins t ask question about my heath, medication, and stuff of the sorts, Then my symptoms. After a while he leaves and a doctor comes in. I tell what's wrong and she gives me a stick. I look down at it and recognize it as a pregnancy test. "Wha- What do I need this for?" I ask. She smiles and says, "Just go pea on it."

I do as she says and we wait for two minutes. Those were the longest two minutes of my life. Merle and Daryl we're glaring at Darren and I was praying to god. Then the timer beeped and the doctor came in to tell me it was a positive. My whole world crashed around me. I could hear Merle yelling at Darren. I'm only 21 and I am already pregnant.

Daryl comes up beside me and asks, "You gonna be alright?" I look at the 15 year old and nod.

*flashback end*

We walk through the highways now. Mia said she's not familiar with the woods around here, so we travel on the road. We travel for hours until I see a very familiar dirt road. "Wait." I say. I get Mia and Brianna's attention almost instantly and I point to the dirt road. "I know people who live down there." Mia gives me a skeptical look, but she nods and we walk down the road.

I know we're close by the ticking of the woods around us. That's when I see it, the familiar yellow trailer. I start to run, and when I get there I jump up on the porch. I knock loudly on the screen door and no answer. Fear shoots through my system. No, no, no. They have to be here. I knock again, No answer. I open the door slowly and take note of how it's not locked. I walk in with my gun out and look around. The house looked like tornado just went through. Clothes are thrown everywhere. Broken items litter the floor. I walk from the living room to the kitchen where I see no food but a few beers here or there.

"Daryl?" I yell. I hear the door open and I see Mia and Brianna walk in. "Daryl?" I yell again.  
That's when I hear it the groining of a lifeless. Dread shoots through my system and I run to where the sounds coming from. The noise brings me back to mine and Daryl's old bed-room. That's when I see it. IT's PA, and I know it is but at the same time it's not PA. It's one of those things. I scream and it turns around and starts to stumble towards me. I take out my gun and I'm still crying when I pull the trigger. I miss. I cock it again and shoot and I hit it in the shoulder. It stumbles back, but it still moves. I cock it one more time and hit it right above the left eye. It stumbles and falls down.

I walk over to it and hug it crying. Me and PA may have never got along but he was still my daddy. HE may have beaten the shit out of Daryl in drunken rages, but he was still my daddy. I stand up after a while and see Mia and Brianna just staring. I shake my head and walk out of the room. We look around some more but we still can't find Merle or Daryl. I finally accept that they're dead. Dead like my daughter, my husband, my best friend and my daddy.

I look around for a little bit longer when I see a pair of keys. I smile and pick them up and show them to Mia. She smiles and we walk outside. I find the small pick-up truck that belonged to daddy and get in. W\e fit in there perfectly and our stuff fits in the back. My heart still hurts at the thought of everyone I know is dead but now I don't have to walk any more.

I drive us back to the highway and see it's crowded so we drive on the grass beside it. The sound of the truck attract some lifeless but we can easily out drive them. We are so close to the CDC we can almost taste it.

**IMPORTANT **

A.N: Okay, guys I am not gonna be updating for a while because band camp next week is gonna last 8 am till 6pm. And then school starts. I will try my very best to though. I promise.

**_CONTEST _**

Whoever gets this question correct gets a free one shot, about anything they want. IN what state, in the usa, do I live in?

Also, I really, really need reviews to motivate me ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: A special thanks to Chaoscrew she was the only one who entered the competed in the contest and she's from Canada, if none else guesses within the next to chapter she wins ^^. And another super special thanks to lunasky99 she is a great reader guys, she has reviewed every chapter. That makes me so happy, Thank you ^^.

Ch.10 (Finally O.O)

We were driving on the streets when I saw the first hoard. It had to be 20 to 30 lifeless. I look at Mia and she looks at me. I speed up and go around them but I see another hoard. I drive through them hitting lifeless in the process. Brianna screams when one flies up and hits are wind-shield. I swerve and it falls off. By this time Mia has her gun out and shooting any that venture to close to the car. "Brianna, honey. Get my gun and help Mia." I say it calmly, but Brianna looks at me like I truck her. "B-but mom… I don't know how…" I sigh and open my mouth to say something when Mia says, "There's no time like the present to learn." Brianna looks at her and nods. She gets my bag from the floor-board and gets out my 22. I know it's not going to do much damage but at least she can use it.

Mia shows her how to cock it quickly and explains how to aim as she's shooting. She has a small pistol looking gun. I've never learned the name of it but it seems to be doing damage. I try to avoid all the lifeless I can. I hear Brianna shot the first bullet, "Crap!" She says and I know she missed,. She reloads and does it again. She repeats the process until I hear her say, "Yes, I got one. I smile sadly. This would be the only time my daughter would be happy about killing something.

We are on the outskirts of Atlanta, but everything seems to be worse rather than better like I was planning. There are more wrecks and a whole lot more lifeless. It's to the point were we can barely move without lifeless on our tails. WE have cracked windows and Brianna is crying. Mia is trying to find an alternative way to the CDC and shoot at the same time. All I'm doing is driving, but even this is a difficult task. Everywhere I try to turn there are more lifeless.

There are cars over turn that I can barely get by, and when I slow down more and more lifeless start following us. I'm so scared I could cry but I try to stay strong for Brianna.

I finally break down and start crying when there is a huge 18 wheeler in the way of the road. I can't move forward and I lifeless are blocking me from backing-up. "Mom, Mom hurry we gotta get out of here!" Brianna yells. I shake my head and look at Mia. She looks scared. This is a first to me and I know this is the end. I close my eyes and take hold of Brianna's hand. "Please, gods save us. Please. I don't wanna die. Please lord…." I ramble on like that until I hear the mashing on the window. I look over and see what used to be a woman. An eye in hanging down to her gross cheek, and some of her neck is missing.

That's when I remember the man from the hospital. The man who had a piece of his neck missing. I don't know why I never made the connection until now, but I had witnessed the beginning of the end. God had sent me a sign and I didn't even notice it.

The next thing to happen, happens so fast I still don't know how it happened. The window finally gave in to the woman beating and crashed all over us. I squeeze Brianna's hand and prepare myself for the pain but it never happened. Instead I hear a gun-shot.

A.N: Okay so I already have the next chapter typed so if I get two reviews I might upload it today. I know it's short but I think this was a nice place to stop ^^


	11. Chapter 11

A.n: Here it is… hope ya'll like it ^0^ and I think I got all the people who went back to get Merle but I may have missed one… tell me if I did. Oh, and I'll explain the rest of everything at the bottom. A special thanks to Chaoscrew who's review made me laugh so hard, and Arrialee who is still Awesome!

Ch.11 (^^_)

I squeeze Brianna's hand and prepare myself for the pain but it never happened. Instead I hear a gun-shot .Then another. Then another. I open my eyes to see the lifeless that almost ended my life slumped up against a window… dead. I look back at Mia and her eyes are wide opened and she looks just as surprised as I do. It wasn't either of us. Then I hear a car alarm go off. This is just too weird.

Then I hear it. It sounds like angels from above, but it's just a single question. "Are ya'll bit?" I look through the front wind-shield and see a skinny Asian boy that looks at the very oldest 20. "No!" I yell back. It just a two word answer but it's the difference between life and death. "Okay. Get out. Hurry!" The Asian yells. I hurriedly gran my gun and knife and get out. Mia and Brianna do the same. "We have food, and medicine, should we get it?" I ask as I run up to the Asian. "No time. Come on run!" I grab Brianna hand and we run.

We run and run some lifeless following behind us, but the Asian quickly takes them out. Then a man with a sheriff's uniform comes and follows us. "Who are these people?" I hear him ask. The Asian answer is not loud enough for me to hear. "Where's Daryl?" My heart drops at the name. I miss my baby brother so much. I keep running, though. I look down at Brianna and see her trying to keep up. I look ahead of me to see Mia running beside Glenn.

The rest of that run was a blur to me. I remember seeing a black guy join us sometime too. I start to notice that it's all men. I begin to get a little nervous but these men seem okay. We finally make it out of the city to and the group stops. Silence envelops the group until the black gut says, "Where's the damn car?!" The sheriff guy just shakes his head and paces around. Mia walks over towards me and we all stand there quietly. That's when the Asian guy finally says, "Where's Daryl?" If possible things get even quieter.

The black gut=y looks over toward us and then looks at the sheriff. They meet eyes and the sheriff walks over toward us, "Ya'll bit?" He asks. I shake my head and say, "No." HE nods and extends a hand. "Names Rick." He then points to the Asian that Glenn." And he then points to the black guy, "He's T-dog. " Brianna giggles at the name. I shake his hand and say, "I'm Maria. This is my daughter Brianna. I then motion towards Mia. "This is Mia." He nods and sits down.

"Sorry, ya'll have to catch us like this." Rick says. I nod and say, "Well if it wasn't for… Glenn is it? We would've been goners. "Glenn smiles sheepishly. Rick nods. "We gonna wait for Daryl for two hours and then if he ain't back we're gonna go ahead and leave." "Nice ta' see ya' have a lot of hope fer me." MY eyes widen. That voice. IT can't be. NO, no, no. He's dead, he has to be. Then I hear it, "U-uncle Daryl? " I turn around and I see a wide eyed man looking right back at me.

My hand comes up to my mouth and I just shake my head. It can't be him. It's just a guy that looks and sounds like my dear baby brother. "M-Marie?" He says in his southern drawl. I nod and run over to him glomping him. "I-I thought y-you were g-gone!" I sob into his shoulder. He just stands there patting my back. "I-I w-went to t-the h-h-house and everything!" He shakes his head and says, "We had ta' leave. Pa was bit…" I sob some more. "I-I know… I p-put him down." He nods and strokes my bleach blonde hair.

"Not to interrupt anything, but we're kind of lost over here." The Asian, Glenn, says. I let go of him and Brianna jumps into his arms. She sobs too. "Da-daryl here is my b-baby brother…" I say. Rick and Glenn looked absolutely shocked. "Ya' never said ya' had a sister." T-dog said smiling. Daryl puts Brianna down and hugs her to his side. "None of ya' damn business." He's a little dirtier than I remember and his hair is a little longer, but he's defiantly my brother.

Then it hits me. Merle. I look at Daryl with wide owl eyes. "I-Is Merle…" I look down when he's face turns sullen. "No, w-we got separated." He mumbles it. I feel tears well up in my eyes again. "D-do you think h-he's d-dead?" I ask. Daryl looks at me and says, "Hell, no. The only person who can kill Merle is Merle." I smile.

"What about Brittney… and Darren?" I shake my heads and I can hear Brianna muffled sobbing. Daryl looks down and shakes his head. He then picks up Brianna and she buries he head unto his shoulder. "We walking, I guess." He says and we begin the trip back to their camp.

Me and Daryl talk and I have time to really examine the faces of my savor. Glenn's kind of cute. So is Rick ,but more in a mainly ay. T-dog could be considered cute, but I don't see it. I giggle and decided to mess with my baby brother. "So Dar-bear how's it been." Daryl goes rigid at the nick-name. "Shut tha' fuck up, Marie!" IK giggle and I hear someone from behind us snort. I look back at Brianna and see she's just staring at where we walk as she's being carried. Her eyes are red and blood-shot.

The Asian, Glenn (why can't I remember his name), runs up next to me. "HI." He says. I laugh and say "Hey." "SO, you're sure your Daryl's younger sister? Haha I mean ya'll don't even look the same." I smile. "Well, actually I'm his half-sister… and Daryl really the younger one." I hear Daryl huff. "Really, you look way younger." T-dog says. "I'm actually six years older." Everyone looks at Daryl. "How old are you then?" I smile and say, "Thirty-eight." Rick's eyes go wide. "Really? Wow…. You look younger." Rick says. I laugh and say, "I'm just so awesome that I don't age." I hear Daryl snort. "What y a' laughing about, jerk!" I yell. He gives a short, small smile and says, "Ya' look like an old lady ta me." I frown and slap his arm. I hear him give another snort an Brianna giggle.

I look back and see Mia standing by herself near the back. I smile art her and waves and she waves back. I think back to the past couple of days, and all the times she saved my ass. I laugh to myself .

"So, ya still a shitty shot, Yankee-girl?" I look back at Daryl and see him smirking. "Stop being such a dick!" I whine. "Yankee?" I hear Rick ask. "Yeah, I from LA. "I say. Everyone's eyes go wide. I laugh and say, "I moved to Alabama when I was eight-teen though." That seems to calm them done.

Everything goes great until we get to their camp.

A.N: oaky, so this happened instead of the whole Glenn getting kidnapped scene… sorry….

CONTEST:

What state in the Usa am I from?

Whoever can answer this correctly get a free one-shot. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THIS IS IN PROGRESS! LAT GUESS NEED TO BE POSTED NOW! WHEN THJE NEXT CHAPTER IS PUBLISHED THIS WILL NO LONGER BE IN EFFECT


End file.
